


Quadrants' Day

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, NSFW, non sburb au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat accidentally forgot Quadrants' Day again, but that doesn't mean he didn't have a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quadrants' Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my shit way of celebrating Valentine's Day. So enjoy I guess.

He's treated you all day for his human quadrants' day, and overall it's been sweet and you can't help but to feel guilty for forgetting it. "It's fine, babe," Dave said as he ran his hand through your hair and kissed your temple, "it's okay, don't worry about me." The redder feelings you had for him, the blacker you had for yourself for treating him bad. You've dated for about five years, and you've bullshitted the past four gifts and gave it to him the week after.

This year you're not gonna mess up. This year is the year you're going to do it right.

It's nearly midnight and you know he's in the living room. You're in the bedroom with something Kanaya gave you 2 years ago still in the bag (you know what they are, you just kept them in the bag) and still not enough confidence to do what you decided to do.

Personally, you want to do this right and you know that past you is a total jackass for thinking of it.

Slowly, you pick the bag up and do to the bathroom connected to your and his' room and shut the door and locking it. The first thing is to look in the bag and pulling out black thigh highs designed with little red bows on the sides. The other item in the little black paper bag was black and red lacy panties. This was playing head games, but you decide to power through-- it couldn't be that hard.

You slowly toe off your shoes and put them to the side before catching yourself in the mirror. Tight black locks were barely covering your eyes and hid nubby orange horns, and bright red eyes stared back at you. Mutant red blood was still something you're self conscious about, but it's not Alternia. It's Earth, and Dave makes sure it doesn't bother you to the point of clawing your eyes out to not see that color ever again.

You probably would have done it if it weren't for Strider to sit you down and have him show you that his eyes were scarlet, yours bright vermillion. Now, red isn't as bad as you thought it once was. 

You shake your head and feel your hair bounce. You need to stay on task rather than study the faintly red freckles and your eyes. Next thing that came off was your shirt, red grub scars revealed and just more faint red freckles on your back. You pull your pants down and finally boxers.

You're completely naked, and you're bloodpusher is pounding as if the imperial drones had found you and wanting what they're after. 

You begin with pulling the panties on, holding them to where you don't fuck the lacing up on them. You were scared that your thighs were to big to get them up, but you were wrong. The only uncomfortable part is that the seat of them barely covers your ass. The thigh highs come on easily (still holding them like a loser whole putting them on; your claws would effortlessly put holes in them.

You set your previous clothes to the side before something catches your eyes on the bathroom floor; Dave's long sleeved shirt. It doesn't look dirty, so you pick it up and put it on. It's much baggier on you than it would be on Dave, but that's not the case. You feel ready to go out for him but you pause as your ears twitch as you hear a door opening.

"Karkat, you in the bathroom?" It was Dave as your ears perk. His movie must of went off. "Yeah, I'll be out in a minute," it wasn't a lie; you were making sure you looked presentable before you walked out and rocked his world. "No babe, it's cool," he said, sounding tired, "I'm just going to bed." Wait, what?

Oh _hell_ no. This is not part of your plan.

"No," you yell a little loudly, "just stay awake for a little bit longer Dave! I have a surprise for you." You purr at your Rs a little. Damn Alternian accent. "Just close your eyes first!" You hear him chuckle a little and agree to it, you cracking the door first. He had his sunglasses off on the stand and he seated on the bed. His hair was a bit of a mess from running around with you all day and he was only in his boxers-- nothing uncommon. You edge out of the bathroom and shut it behind you. You creep towards him and he smiling like a dork. "Can I open my eyes now?"

Instead of responding, you carefully straddle his lap and kissing him softly. He pulls away, his eyes open now and looking down at you. From the way he looks, he's shocked but weights are released when he smiles at his gift. "Kat, where did you get this stuff?" You shrug and smile. "I feel guilty for forgetting human Quadrants' Day again. I have decided to do this for you," you kissed at him and this time he kisses back.

He pulls away a little bit later, "But do you feel comfortable with this?" You nodded, the positive reinforcement from him helping you calm down before he looks to you. His eyes stare into yours and he slowly goes in to kiss you and you kiss back. You press at his lips with your tongue and he reciprocates with the open mouthed kisses. Your instincts take the best for you as you began to purr, his hand at the back of your head and the other on your side.

You don't notice that Dave ever moved until you're on your back and he overtop you and marking his territory on your neck and something hard pressing into your thigh. He laps at bruise he made while you're chirruping and panting. You can't begin to process your words to English and you end up praising him in your mother tongue. You turn your head just in time to kiss at him again as you feel your hands explore your body. The friction you receive when his finger tips graze at your grub scars makes you wet, and you gasp louder when he grabs a handful of your ass. You bury your face in between his neck and shoulder as you suck at a patch of your skin.

"Fuck, Karkat," he utters breathlessly as you pull away, his skin red where you were, "you're too sexy for your own good." Somehow, you know he can't stand much more of the treatment to his bulge and he lays you back and he reaches into the night stand beside him to retrieve something as you feel your insides moving, a certain organ moving out past the lips of your nook and strain your panties more. As if you couldn't stand them being rather snug, your bulge made it where it hurt. Dave, with his other hand, placed his palm over the organ through your underwear and you whine as you press into his hand. He was attempting to tear something open with his teeth and tease you with his hand.

"Get ready babe," he said as he got the foil torn. You say up a little and barely pulled off the underwear before your bulge sprang free and writhed in the air. You manage to get them off and got back to him, splaying your nook for him. He looked down to you as he slipped something over his bulge (you were too horny to question what was on it) and looked amazed. "Holy shit," he uttered as his eyes followed your bulge moving, "God is real."

You don't know what he meant, but his attention went back to you, "Do you need me to prep you?" Dave had to know more about intercourse than you, so you nod and wait. His eyes wandered to below your nook and looked a little awestruck. His hand touched at the outer lips and you gasp at the touch. He dragged his fingers to your inner bits and you croon. You've messed with toys when you discovered them 6 months after you got on Earth, but none of them felt like Dave. He lightly dragged them over where your bulge and nook touched and you felt like you melted.

Your hips jerked up when he pressed a finger inside you, your thighs shaking a little. He began to move his finger as he leaned down to kiss you, tell you that he loved you. You kissed him back. It's the only thing you could think of before he added another finger. You whined; it felt a bit uncomfortable and even burned a little bit the uncomfortableness faded and left you feeling good. 

You suddenly felt empty when he pulled his fingers out, but saw that he was getting ready with his bulge. It was stiff with the rubber thing on, but you didn't mind. It wasn't the first time you saw his bulge. "Are you sure you want this?" You nod, unable to find the right words. He nods as he grabbed his bulge in hand and liked it up with your nook, his head on the entrance. He slowly pressed in you while you help onto him like a life support the entire time. You groan when you feel how big he is once you're fully seated on him, tears prick at your eyes. He sees them and kisses at your forehead. "'M sorry, Karkat." He has one arm on either side of your head to support himself.

When the pain ceases and you finally figure out a sentence he can understand, he takes one and to your hip and starts to thrust shallowly and slowly. You enjoy the delicacy he's treating you with, but you're not delicate. You kiss at his neck and croon. You feel him go a little deeper and, instinctively, you wrap your legs around him and hold on. "You can go harder," you say with shudders and groans in between. He looks to you and you see the lust in his eyes. "Babe, I'm wanting to go slow with this, you know? Not everyday you get to have sex with your boyfriend for the first time."

"It's not your first time," you tease. You're only touching the bed with your upper back. He snorted, "It actually is, Mr. Know it all. I know it's your first time."

"How?"

"You were so damn tight," he said, he pausing with the motion of his hips, "but it's not a bad thing." You roll your eyes when he kisses you. "How about I don't go as slow as a fucking turtle?" You kiss him, nodding as your curls bounce up and down. You felt him pick up his pace and aim deeper. You're eyes flutter at the treatment and soon you're crying his name and whine, the only time when you're not making noise is when you're occupied with him. A warm weight was in your abdomen when he curled his fingers around your bulge. You almost came. Almost. 

He's panting and trying to get off, your arms finding a place around his neck and throwing your head back in the sheets. You let out a loud, involuntary yelp that made him stop in his tracks, "Karkat?" You're shaking and your hand found the down pillow behind you. Both of you stare in awkward silence before Dave thrusts again and you let out the same noise before. He smiles. "I see I found your area." 

"What are you tal," you let out a cry again as he thrusts again into you. Instead of any further speaking, you both resume what you were doing. He tried to aim for your weak spot, but he doesn't hit it every time. You look to him as a few quick thrusts to this sensitive spot and a flick of his wrist and you're tipping over as you call his name. He makes a strangled noise as he erratically thrusts. The both of you sit there and pant. You still see stars by the time you look down at yourself.

It's not drone season, thankfully, but you stain Dave's shirt with your genetic material, the rest on him. He hoarsely chuckled before pulling out of your nook, his bulge covered in red material where your nook touched him (the skin not under the wrapper and the hair he had), but you suddenly find yourself in a kiss.

"That was amazing, babe," he said in between soft pants as he pulled off the rubber, tied it and tossed it in a near by trash can. "You feelin' good?" You nod as he carefully got the shirt off and grabbing another one from the floor. The only real difference is that this one had a complete disk rather than a cracked one. He got up and crept towards the drawer. Dave threw a pair of your boxers at you and you slip them on.

He gets in bed beside you and pulls you into a hug. You smile and even linger on him when he lets go. "I love you, Dave."

"I love you, too. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Quadrant's Day, Dave." You last remember yourself succumbing to sleep as he lays beside you.


End file.
